


Skyfall

by Mercyara



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyara/pseuds/Mercyara





	1. The Way Forward

The rumble of the chopper is soothing in a way like the military’s version of calming ocean sounds. Your scouting trip had been draining and your brain felt fried after the experience. Resting your head down, you felt your eyes begin to close as exhaustion took over your body like a bittersweet infection for you knew that with the darkness came the nightmares that threaten to smother you until you faded away. Yet as you let your mind wander into that dark part of your brain guilt arose and made you feel sick. Eleanor, you had left her behind. She had been your partner for such a long time though the others chose to leave her to die with those monstrosities back near that run down diner. A part of you wondered if she was alive however you knew that it was best for you not to get your hopes up. Glancing over your surroundings you notice that your team wasn’t in a much better shape than you. This Ash woman overworked the scouts to death yet with the ever-changing infection she would need to have eyes and ears everywhere in Truth or Consequences. You understood where she was coming from though a break would be nice. Your teammates gave you a few smiles when they made contact with you. Yet, the doctor interested you the most. Members of Rainbow hardly went of missions with the scouts and you wondered if he was simply curious as to what’s going on out the town. You would happily trade jobs with him if it meant more time on base. The town was in shambles and the stench of death is almost suffocating. Blood soaked the ground and the ruby red crystals that the infection brought were everywhere. They had a strange beauty to them however the infections living creations were far less beautiful.

Then suddenly the chopper jerked to the left throwing one of your friends to the ground as the rest of your team scrambled to figure out what happened. The doctor was on his feet first his helping your colleague when the chopper got hit a second time. The pilot said something yet over the sounds of your team it became inaudible. Lights flashed as sparks flew. Slowly you understood the situation. You weren’t going to survive the crash, you were fairly certain no one would and now all you had to do was wait. The chopper screamed in agony as it crashed into the ground propelling your body forward and eventually you fell out of the chopper. As you sailed through the cold night air the doctor had reached out to grab you arm though he had been too late. You fingers brushed past each other and you wondered if that was the last time you would ever touch another being and moments before you hit the ground you realized something. You didn’t want to die.  
—

You didn’t dare open your eyes. You didn’t want to see the state you must be in. Your thoughts pondered over if any of the others were alive. Blood ran down the side of your head like a crimson waterfall though it didn’t hurt. The skin must have gone numb from the pain and simply gave up on you. Your hearing faded in and out. The sounds of fire the crash and in the distance you thought you had heard the shrill scream of the infected crying out for death. Yet there had been something else in the mix of it. A soothing voice that almost made you want to fall asleep again. You reached out blindly hoping to grab the attention of whomever the voice belonged to. They grabbed onto your hand and held on tightly. “I don’t want to die.” The words were whispered out and because that fear, your voice embodied that emotion.

“You aren’t going to die. Not while I’m here.” The words made you far less afraid though any being always fear the end even when they are in the presence of another. “Can you open your eyes for me?” The question is said gently and their thumb ran across your knuckles as a reassurance that they would be with you. Your breaths came out shallow with anxiety and worry. For a minute you saw nothing and apart of you wondered if you had lost your vision. But the stars twinkled back at you joyously bright despite what had happened under their watch. As you looked around you noticed that the bodies of your team had been strung about from the crash. You had been the only member of your team to survive the crash. Blood covered the ground as fire consumed part of the land around you. The infected hadn’t found you yet and you were thankful for the chance to die in peace. A hand tilted your head away from the sight and to the left. The doctor’s warm brown eyes met yours. They swam with emotions that were carefully internalized. Yet you could tell that he’s suffering no matter how well he can force himself not to feel. His uniform is covered in blood though whether it was his or yours you couldn’t tell. A scratch on his face bled badly showing that he did have a few injuries, however. "That’s a nasty cut you have there mon ami.“ You tried to smile but a wail of pain interrupted. A grunt stumbled down pieces of your chopper in its chest the wounds oozing a strange kind of blood that looks as inhuman as its owner. With a final screech, it died abruptly. "They are near we have to get moving.” He said maneuvering your body so he could carry you. He held you close with no intentions to let you go as he started on the path to safety.  
—  
Gustave hadn’t seen a soldier so frail in a very long time. You were on deaths doorstep and he knew that you only had so much time before you passed away in his arms. That fact didn’t bring him down it only gave him hope. He had to save you one way or another. You had fallen asleep in his arms only moments after he had started to carry you. There weren’t many infected on the way down the hill you had crashed on and it seems like they were checking the scene out. Gustave hoped that the town would be the same. There had been rumors among the soldiers about survivors and if that was true then there would be a possibility of people who were immune. As he walked his mind drifted. You were very different from the other members of your team. They all had a familial bond with each other and showed a lot of trust amongst one another. Yet you were on the outside of that bond. He knew that you hadn’t been cast out since some of your teammates would speak with you. Perhaps you simply preferred to be alone. Though that other woman had been very fond of you, he wondered if you had been in a romantic relationship with her. Gustave also noticed that you were a highly attentive individual. You kept your team in check and had always been taking mental notes about your surroundings. Yet you showed a level of compassion for others that the rest of your team didn’t. You clearly didn’t want to leave that woman behind but the team gave you no choice and with her wounds, there was a low chance for her survival.

Gustave didn’t know what to expect when he ventured off with your team. The captain informed him that the town was a horrible sight to see and for once he wished that he had stayed away from the front lines. Smoke permeated the air making it barely breathable and the infection is deeply rooted in every building. The crystal spikes covering almost every inch of the land. No wonder the scouts look distressed this was all they’ve seen in the past few days. Footsteps that were not his own echoed off the walls in the alleyway that he had stepped foot in. The infection was not as severe in the outskirts of the town near the border, yet there is the possibility that a grunt or another infected creature could have wandered about into this section of Truth or Consequences. You shivered in his arms though you weren’t losing any color in your face so you were still clinging to life quite stubbornly. The steps grew louder until a man and child appear from the other side of the alley. The child clung to the man in fear, the little boy’s eyes wide and teary. The boy’s clothes are ragged and stain with dirt. The man, however, had a warm look to his face that would put even the most stressed of people at ease. He gazed at the scout in his arms who is on the verge of death. Reaching out the man motioned for Gustave to follow him. “I’m Alexander and I’m here to take you to safety.”

—

Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Skyfall Part Two: Paranoia

As you aged you had gotten used to waking up alone, however, your surroundings were always the same. Except for this time you were lost. The lights emitted a yellow light that consumed everything its gentle rays touched. The room was quite small with its cracked white tile walls that made every sound from the outside world echo and to the dirty concrete floors that had a few dried blood stains around the area that you were located in. It almost resembled a hospital room which would explain the medical equipment as well as the bed you were laying in. The doctor with the sweet brown eyes and tan skin was nowhere to be seen. You missed his presence slightly though you couldn’t figure out why. Perhaps it was his calming nature that made you feel at ease even when you were dying. A small spike of pain reminded you of exactly why you almost died. Your ribs ached though you could tell that they were only bruised yet your head wound demanded attention. It throbbed lightly and the skin around it was still a little raw. The doctor must have stitched it up for you while you were out. Voices echoed from the hallway outside then faded quickly. You had managed to catch their words. One of them was a woman with a strangely familiar voice and she spoke of your doctor along with other hope-filled words. Sliding out of the bed you removed the outer layers of your blood-soaked uniform leaving you in your black undershirt. Your pants had seen better days though they were all you had right now so even if they were covered in dirt and blood they would have to do. The air had a strange chill and the echoes of people at work floated around. As you opened the metal door you entered a bustling settlement filled with thriving life.   
—  
"I can’t thank you enough for treating our wounded.“ Gustave had found a place in the home of the survivors. Though the little settlement had a depressing feel to it despite the hope that was renewed with his presence. Built in the heart of an old neighborhood the infection has yet to discover the well-hidden paradise within a hellish landscape. The entire settlement covered several rundown homes as well as a small park. Several items clearly were brought from other places suggesting that they had ongoing supply runs as well. Gustave also noticed a border patrol that protected the people inside from the infection. Yet that’s what puzzled him. The people that came back with injuries should be infected but they come back without any symptoms. Immunity wouldn’t be an impossible thing though it would have only been a mutation in a singular person or a small group which suggests that they found a way to cure the people of the parasite. "You are all our people have been talking about for days.” Alexander regarded him warmly a smile gracing his features. Alexander Martinez was a tall man of Hispanic descent that led naturally and showed a large amount of empathy for others. Children seemed to adore him as well.

"Without the proper treatment, your people would be suffering and I won’t stand by and let that happen,“ His thoughts drifted to those that he hadn’t saved then to those who still needed saving. This is a place that required a lot of cooperation and dedication to run. Anyone could see that it was built off of hope. More importantly, this is a place where he could impact its inhabitants lives positively. "At least not while I can still do something for them.” Gustave had a lot on his mind and with the stress of the outbreak, it felt strange to be doing nothing even for a short period of time.

"How is your scout?“ Gustave had informed Alexander of your condition as well as what happened. Alexander showed a great deal of interest in you and he couldn’t figure out exactly why. Despite seeming like a very open man Alexander provided almost no information about him other than that he lead the settlement. It almost made him wonder what he’s hiding.   
—-  
Keeping a low profile you went unnoticed through most of the settlement. The homes were repurposed for varying kinds of buildings. Some were storage houses and others were for the families. You noticed that they almost had some sort of firing range as well as a barracks. Yet you doubted that they were military trained just by the way the guards were dressed and armed. But that’s what made you look closer. The inner guard patrols acted like those inside of the settlement but those on the border patrols had a far different demeanor. They were skittish like wild animals and paid zero attention to their surroundings or too much attention. The behavior almost reminded you of the infected in a way which raised a red flag for you. The only thing on your mind was the doctor now. You needed to find him.

Heading into the more populated zones of the encampment you noticed that there was a large variety in the people. Different ages and some people looked like immigrants that crossed the border. The must’ve done so before the outbreak. You had an idea of where your doctor would be but you didn’t want to blow your cover. You knew what was caused the urge to stay hidden rather than deal with the possibility of a fight. Eleanor had called it Scout’s Paranoia and it’s quite a fitting name for it. Eleanor told you that once you’ve been doing the job for so long it becomes second nature to want to be enveloped in the shadows. Though Eleanor had been a spy before joining and you wonder how much of that knowledge applied to those experiences rather than the ones you were dealing with now. 

"How is your scout?” The voice startled you right out of your thoughts as you cut through the crowds that moved like white water rapids. As you headed towards the location of that voice you noticed your doctor stand with a man that you’ve never seen before. He was quite tall with sunkissed skin and dark brown eyes that had a strange sparkle to them.

“His scout is fine.” You said curtly getting to your point quickly. Your doctor snapped his head in your direction and if you’d been further behind him you were certain that he would’ve broken his own neck with the velocity his head moved. The lighting allowed you to notice things that you hadn’t before. With most of his bulky uniform gone, you could fully admire his body type of toned muscle without a trace of fat. Standing under the light gave his tan skin a glow. He had a few greys in his dark hair, that had a fluff to it that made you want to run your fingers through the soft looking strands. The lighting made his brown eyes almost look amber and it gave them a sharpness that you haven’t seen before. He placed a hand on your face his eyes on your wound as his thumb gently rubbed across the skin underneath the jagged cut. The moment took your breath away as he moved his eyes to yours. Realizing that he was touching you without permission he recoiled after a pause. You gave the other man a once over who looked clearly surprised at the doctor’s reaction. Grabbing the doctor by the arm you lead him away from the other man quickly finding the fastest way through the crowd.   
—  
Gustave’s mind thought up so many different reasons as to why he was so worried about you but he couldn’t find the answer that felt right, or many he was avoiding the real one. “Are you okay? What’s going on?” He knew you had heard him by the way your head turned ever so slightly towards the sound of his voice. Noticing the abrupt change in his surroundings he noted that this was a part of the settlement that he hadn’t seen. You clearly had been awake for longer than he had expected. You faced him suddenly, your body nearly colliding with his as he met your gaze once more. You truly were a scout at heart if you’d seen the whole base already. Maybe it was a security thing for you? Perhaps you didn’t feel safe unless you knew everything about your surroundings, it would certainly tie into your attentive trait. That hadn’t been the only thing that he had started to notice about you. You moved with such a grace that most would have to learn but you made it look natural. Your skills in battle also impressed him as well as your well maintained physical appearance. Though he wanted to get to know you better as a person rather than only know the sight of your body. Now that he thought about it, maybe that’s why you were suddenly always on his mind. What was it about you that made you so alluring to him? It was like you were a siren and he was the sailor lost at sea.

“There is something about this place that doesn’t feel right.” Your words made his eyebrows rise. “The guards that are inside of the camp are normal much like the ones back a base. Though that not what feels off. The guards on the border patrols are so very skittish they jump at every noise and either hardly pay attention to their surroundings or pay too much attention. They show no signs of the infection which is strange given that they act much like the infected.” His eyebrows must’ve become apart of his hairline with how much he kept on raising them. You pointed towards a man in the distance. “Look at him he’s the best example I’ve got though that doesn’t mean he’s the only one.” Following your arm, he noticed exactly what you were talking about. The man kept on darting his head around from all angles and jumped when anything made the slightest sound. Then he snapped his gaze directly on to the both of you, however, Gustave knew that he couldn’t directly see the both of you considering how dark it was outside. As Gustave held his stare he couldn’t help but notice the ever faint red glowing flakes in his eyes.


	3. Skyfall Part Three: Your Move

I feel like this is poorly written and if it seems horrible then I am very sorry.   
—

Settling in felt unfamiliar to you. After moving all over the world for such a long time you had gotten used to never really finding a place to call your own. So, staying in the settlement made your skin crawl like it did when you knew someone was watching you. A gentle hand laid on your shoulder as you gazed through the fragmented window. “Are you okay?” Your doctor asks quietly. The tone was one that he often used when he thought that you were far from okay. Sighing you faced him with a small smile that even you knew must’ve looked forced.

“Before I worked for the military I moved around all the time. I guess I got used to never being in one place for very long which makes me skittish when I do end up staying somewhere.” Leaning against the wall you watched him through half-lidded eyes. You were always tired and he had said that you were healing up which sucked up all the energy you had, also running off two hours of sleep would put a dent in your alertness too. He smiled up at you from his makeshift desk reading the reports that Alexander had given him. For a last minute paradise, the place was strangely organized. He’s too pretty for his own good with that beautiful smile that made your heart flutter to his face that showed almost no signs of age and he even had a few freckles here in there. By god, you had it bad and the worst part was that you couldn’t even pinpoint the exact moment when you had started to feel like a teenager with a crush.

“I’m glad you trust me with this information cherie.” You noticed that he called you that without thinking, judging by the delicate blush that colored his cheeks. In the yellow lighting, it was almost unnoticeable but you were thankful for your keen eye.

“I see I got a nickname upgrade. Does this mean we’ve hit second base, Doc?” You teased with a smirk as his blush deepened. His gaze wandered for a moment before focusing on you and returning your smirk with a grin of his own.

“Unfortunately going to second base isn’t covered by your insurance cherie.” You rolled your eyes trying hard not to laugh as he snickered to himself. “You can call me Gustave if you want you know.” A woman poked her head through the door her golden hair nearly blinding you.

“Excuse me but I’ll have to borrow your scout for a moment.” Her voice sounded so familiar to you but you couldn’t figure out why. Watching her carefully you nodded before mouthing second base to Gustave who merely rolled his eyes at you. As you traveled farther into the settlement red flags went up for you. Her movements were too erratic on the verge of looking like momentary seizures but they were so quick you almost didn’t catch them. There were things about her that almost reminded you of Eleanor in a way. Her hair was an exact replica of hers. Sunshine gold and cut short so it would provide no distraction in the field. Reaching into the pocket of your recently acquired jacket you checked to see if your sidearm was still there. Your fingers brushed up against the cool metal and it put you at ease for just a moment before your overactive mind caught up with you again. Opening a door you noticed that she had led you outside which only made you even more confused. As she turned around you took a step back your hand reaching to curl around your sidearm. Eleanor stood in front of you though you knew that this wasn’t your Eleanor. Her once dark skin had turned a strange ashy grey that was on the verge of looking like a charred black. Her green eyes danced around never focusing on one spot for too long. “Old friend.” She rasped out gazing at you attentively, almost like she was sizing you up. “It’s me.”

“I always call you old friend El because you’re ten years older than I am and you always call me young friend, never the other way around.” Her posture tensed up and she played with her hands those green eyes continuing to tango around the whole area. Turning her head only for a moment you caught sight of a ghastly cut from what must’ve started from her torso up and it was lined with those ruby red crystals. Pulling out your sidearm you aimed it at her head the shot ringing out clearly and shattering the night’s silence. She looked at you the hole right between her eyes dripping blood that had a black color to you.

“That wasn’t very nice.” As she moved you nearly emptied a whole mag before she faltered for a second before lunging at you a crystal blade aimed directly at you. She landed on you the moment you fired your last shot.   
—  
Gustave felt that something was off about that woman who walked off with you. Then the gunshots sounded off. Sprinting through the halls he headed towards the source his heart hurt at the thought of you dying as his chest constricted. He hasn’t gotten this scared in years. Voices grew louder the farther he got towards the border of the encampment. Finding a large gathering of people near a doorway Gustave pushed through and the rest eventually parted creating a path for him. There was so much blood. And that woman on top of you. It must be her. His mind ran a million miles and formulated every possible outcome. Dragging her off of you her red eyes gazed into his. “We’re watching you.” She said in a sing-song voice as it trailed off into giggles. “Your move.” She coughed out a lot of blood with that final breath an insane smile pasted permanently on her face. Returning to you Gustave held your face in his hands, thumbs brushing over your cheekbones before his doctor instincts kicked in. Checking your pulse he let out a sigh of relief to find that you were still alive and when he checked you for injuries he nearly smiled when he found none. But that happiness soon gave into worry. That woman had been infected and that infection had tailored her perfectly to seem like the best mole possible. It had wanted to take you out as though you were a threat to it. You were right. The two of you should’ve left a long time ago.


	4. Skyfall Part Four: The Last Goodbye

Literally, there has been a turn around lads. I love this post so much and I am proud of my writing.   
—

Gustave had been watching you closely for the past few hours. Mixed emotions and nonstop thoughts had been your bane. You were processing your grief in a way that he has seen a lot specifically with workaholics like Eliza. Gustave knew that you had assumed that she was dead the moment that you had to leave her behind and it had been cruel for the world to give Eleanor back to you only for it to take her away so quickly. Your unstable emotions were only being fueled by a strong amount of survivors guilt as well. You really were the only member left now of your unit. Still, you hadn’t slept since the event and had been constantly working to secure the border. Gustave was worried for you and he hated that he couldn’t do anything to take away your pain for there is no timetable for grief. Only you’ll be able to tell when the time is right for you to let go of your pain. Yet still, here he was doing the thing that despised the most, waiting.

“Maybe your scout died?” Alexander said with the ironic causal nonchalance of somebody who had no responsibilities and a half-assed shrug of his shoulders. While the man had grown on him, you had weaseled your way into Gustave’s heart and earned his loyalty. So Gustave merely responded with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. Though he did have a point. Gustave hadn’t known you for long so he wasn’t sure if you being a hardass perfectionist was normal or if that’s how you choose to vent your emotions. You had struck fear into the border patrols that if they missed an inch of land that you would feed them to the infected. He could see a future career in interrogation for you should you go down that path. “Besides I think you need to reel em in. The border patrol believes that your scout is watching at all times and fears failure because death is pretty much their only option if they screw up.” That almost prompted a laugh out of Gustave because he was speaking the truth in a way so blunt that it nearly sounded like something Jordan might say. The metal door to Gustave’s makeshift office screeched open slowly and when it was fully opened he noticed that you were rather pleased with yourself for being the reason that Gustave nearly went deaf.

“Thank you for that cherie my ears certainly appreciated it.” Gustave’s deadpan expression made you give him a mischievous smile that a child would when they got caught in the act. Alexander watched the ordeal with a very amused expression on his face. The Hispanic man looked like he wanted to say something and Gustave hoped that he would keep silent because he had a feeling he knew what he was going to say. But you had to go and raise your eyebrows at him as your silent way of challenging him to speak.

“You two would make an excellent couple, just saying.” He raised his hands to show that he meant no offense and you glared at him though it contained no hatred to it. “Well since my favorite people are in one place we can finally get down to business.” Alexander despite being younger than both of you had an aura to him that made him seem like he was far older than he appeared, aka an unusual amount of maturity. You had settled in next to Gustave which made him hyper-aware of how you deliberately were nearly touching him but kept just an inch of space between the two of you. Almost like you were teasing him like you knew that he had unknowingly fallen head of heels for you. It hadn’t taken him long to fall in love with every part of you. Especially how you managed to make him laugh during such a horrible time. Gustave also noticed that you trusted him more than perhaps your old unit. It made him giddy to know that you valued your relationship with him to that degree. "Alright so thanks to your future lovers choice in friends,“ He had paused to gesture to Gustave then to you making him blush slightly and he prayed that you wouldn’t look at him because if you did you would see that his face most likely resembled a tomato. "We now know that this infection is clearly planning to attack us only we, unfortunately, don’t know when.” Alexander had shot you a glance that made you grip the leather of your jacket harshly as you offered him a sweet smile that masked your passive hatred for him. You hadn’t trusted Alexander Martinez since the start of your stay here and Gustave knew that those feelings weren’t going to change anytime soon. “However with our border prepared I think that we could hold up a good fight long enough for our people to escape.” You laughed dryly and Gustave knew that with that laugh came the snappiness of an angsty teen.

“That’s only because I had to do your job while you sit like an ignorant idiot in your poorly made fortress.” Alexander narrowed his eyes at you but couldn’t mask his anger like you could. “I know there is a but somewhere in your next sentence so go on.” You waved dismissively watching him with carefully hidden amusement.

“But if we had the support of an outside source like your military friends we wouldn’t have to move and my people could finally go somewhere that is truly safe.” You shared a look with Gustave that told him all he needed to know and that knowledge made his heart drop.

“I could get secure us that help.” Alexander raised his eyebrows. That man-sized child probably assumed he would need to persuade you more and was annoyed that he couldn’t get to use his well-crafted pitch. You let out a sigh of contemplation clearly already formulating your plan of attack. Gustave reached out to you his hand brushing against yours before moving upwards to your wrist where he grasped the soft skin gently. Capturing your attention he lost himself easily in your gaze that held so many emotions. Sadness, anger, grief, and he could be wrong but, there was a hint of love in those beautiful eyes of yours. Alexander excused himself with a tone that conveyed that he clearly still thought that the two of you would be a great couple. Shutting that damn screechy door that made him wince Gustave had finally managed to get another moment with you alone. You were one tricky person that had no patterns at all which made sense given detection could cost you your life when it came to your profession. Yet you always managed to return to him at the end of the day with a daydreamy smile on your face that made you look happy and content despite the horrible state of the outside world. "Is everything okay?“ You asked softly eyes searching his for any emotion or reason that may be hidden within them. Gosh, he hated and loved you all at the same time.

"Why must you do this to me cherie?” Gustave asked you his voice merely a whisper. Why did it hurt so much knowing that this certainly was goodbye? Anything could happen to you while you’re traveling on foot back to base and that thought, no, fear made him worry so much for your safety. Judging by the shocked look on your face he clearly had you at loss for words. Your mouth opened and closed a few times before you looked away in an attempt to find a way to convey your feelings. Sighing deeply you pulled him forwards with the same hand that he had used to reassure himself that you really were there into a hug. Your head rested in the crook of his neck as one of your hands ran up and down his back, in a soothing manner while the other maneuvered itself so you were holding his hand instead of having him hold your wrist. The things you did to him. Pulling away only for a moment your hand that wasn’t holding his moved up towards his head where you fingers wove their way into his hair and gently massaged his scalp while pulling his head down. Your lips met his forehead in a gentle kiss and with that little gesture you had conveyed your feelings. Releasing his head he stared at you, his eyes searching for any sign that you didn’t feel the same way and when he found none his heart sang with joy. A smile spread across his face that made your cheeks turn a pretty shade of red. Leaning forwards he captured your lips in a soft kiss that was experimental given he still had a lingering fear of your rejection. As he pulled away to see your reaction he found you mirroring his joyful smile with one of your own. Resting his forehead against yours you finally spoke up.

“I hate goodbyes so this will be the first and the last one I’ll ever say to you, Gus.” He raised an eyebrow at your new nickname for him that you had said with so much adoration.

“A nickname upgrade? Does this mean we’ve hit second base?” You giggled at his words leaning into his affectionate touch.

“Unfortunately going to second base isn’t covered by your insurance Gustave.”


	5. Skyfall Part Five: The Long Way Home

Now I didn’t edit this since it took forever to write it so there will be errors and I’m sorry about that! But please do enjoy one of the last parts of Skyfall since there is only one more official part then we get an epilogue.   
—

Gustave watched you as you laced up your shoes slowly, your thoughts halting your actions momentarily before you resumed what you were doing. The chatter at the settlement had increased with the announcement of your departure as well as the reasoning behind your leave. Gustave knew that Alexander had a thick skull and you had to often beat some sense into him before he could really listen to you. Yet he hadn’t really expected him to be so thoughtless as to tell the whole settlement of civilians that there was a high chance that some of them could die. He wondered how Alexander had made it this far in the world and certainly questioned the logic behind him being a natural leader. You standing had cut off his inner dialogue as he gazed lovingly at your face, Gustave’s hand resting on your cheek as his fingers brushed over your cheekbone. You leaned into his touch smiling softly. Gustave had made sure that he was with you before you willing entered the dangerous world beyond the little paradise that you two had made a small home out of. “Please return to me cherie.” You hugged him tightly though with all the layers of gear separating you it didn’t have the effect that skin on skin contact would normally entail. 

“I promise.”   
—  
The path was dark as the land had fallen into an eternal night where the sun never shone and only the faint glow of the moon was there to guide you on your way. Walking through the hellish town you noticed that things had not gotten better since the last time you had really gone outside and observed the world around you. The buildings had only deteriorated into ash or dust their old framework clinging stubbornly to life as they left an image of what once stood there. The smog nearly suffocated you as you climbed through a building, its steps rickety and you knew that any misstep could lead to them collapsing. The more you wandered to more you noticed that the place resembled a hotel and the further you the more you dreaded going forwards. Red crystal arches curved through the walls and covered anywhere that their sharp thorns could touch like a stubborn cockroach that always came back no matter how many times you get rid of it. As you rounded a corner, into a vast open space that had a large mass of parasite crystal hanging from the ceiling like a chandelier, you saw two of the lesser infected creatures waiting on the stairs. “Help me.” They echoed out their voices rasping as they thought up and said more ways to convey their suffering to the emptiness of the room. Your unit had called them the Weeping Willows though you knew that the fancy woman with the ginger hair that had a strong aura of authority simply titled them Grunts. Their condition was more severe than Eleanor’s had been though you had a strange feeling that the parasite had learned from Eleanor’s past experiences because her behaviors, asides from the skittishness, had been nearly identical. They were charred so badly it looked like a third degree burn Your hand tightened around the only possession on your body, your sidearm that had gotten an upgrade with a silencer attached to it. That attachment works wonders when you’re in a sticky situation. Breathing in quietly through your nose the smell of blood was so overwhelming that you nearly vomited. This place must be near the military encampment because it only ever smelled this bad when the border patrols went to town on the incoming groups of the infected.

Watching and waiting for an opportunity to pass, you saw what appeared to be light from a flashlight hit the fractured glass windows causing dots of light to scatter along the cracked walls. It had to have been either a scouting unit or a team of ginger hair’s high tech operators. You knew that Gustave worked for her so there must be more soldiers than just him. The Grunts on the stairs let out a strange hiss noise that had a few clicks in it before they grumbled down the stairs like children having a temper tantrum. It reminded you of echolocation in a way and you made a mental note that it was how the parasite’s creations communicated with one another. Stalking them you crept quietly down the stairs your keen eyes and ears honed on the goal of not being detected and so far you were doing a good job. The lights stayed in one place for a while before the shooting started. Silencers made it a little harder to be heard but you’ve been in the field long enough to be able to hear almost anything no matter how quiet it may be. The roomed closed in more and slightly resembled what must’ve been the lobby area. The receptionist’s desk had been throw aside and the walls were torn open most of the wood being replaced by a strange black rock. You ran your fingers over the surface of it finding that it resembled obsidian with its smooth surface that had a glass-like quality to it. You had thought it was pretty until it started moving. A large deformed head with spikes protruding from the back of the head as he let out a screech that was deafening. It tore through the wall in front of you but as soon as that happened you were long gone. Tearing off through the halls your destination was anywhere but there. The walls became a blur as your heart raced in your ears so loudly that it was the only thing you heard other than your ragged breaths as your lungs strained against the pressure. However, you hadn’t been fast enough. One of its obsidian limbs smashed into your back flinging you through the window that marked the end of the hall on the first floor. The shards flew with you creating little rainbows as they glittered. Hitting the black pavement of the parking lot the shards sliced up your face and arms neatly as you slid to a rickety stop. After all this, you wanted a very high pay raise, maybe even a promotion if you wanted to shoot for the stars. Rolling over onto your back you stared into the night sky that was obscured by clouds of ash that swirled creating patterns and holes in their wake. The sounds were muffled by a dull ring in your eyes that made your headache and your vision swim with little black dots dancing around. Gunshots pinged off of something but you didn’t dare move your head as blood slid down your face. Breathing out raggedly you let out your last breath clinging on to the strings of life that kept you grounded. You had to stay alive, you promised him.   
—  
Waiting, they had been waiting for so long that the bitter silence of the night became deafening. A settlement full of life was fully on edge for they knew that the end was near it was only a matter of time. The old border patrols grew skittish then fled far, far away. No one knew why only that they wouldn’t return. Waiting and waiting, until someone saw a shadow dash through the houses. Then another and another. A woman peeked her head over the barricades that a bossy soldier had ordered to be made and put in place but who was she to critique, no could possibly prepare for this. A grunt lept over the way its blade cutting a clean line across her neck falling to the floor she drew her last breath and with the exhale the threads of life slipped right through her fingers. The battle for survival had just begun.  
—  
Jolting up you sucked in a breath the bright lights of the room made the ache in your head worse so you closed your eyes relying on hearing for the time being. Your body was in poor shape you wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Footsteps clattered through what you assumed was a hallway and badly hushed whispers followed. These people were mainly talking about you however the topics varied. They questioned your purpose for being here, most simply thought you were infected and need to be put down like the other townspeople. “You can see the patient now Ma'am."Slowly you tested your vision once more the bright white lights were far tamer the second time. Blinking a few times you settled into your surroundings for their familiarity brought you momentary peace. The white walls with matching tile floors had shelving units containing several medical instruments that you couldn’t name along with hundreds of files. Machines that were helping you heal sat neatly off to the side of the bed that had definitely seen better days. The door opened smoothly which was a kind change of pace from the squeaky doors of the settlement. Strolling into the room as if she owned the woman with the red hair pulled up a chair next to you. Her hair was braided elegantly with every hair tucked away and with her crisp clean outfit, she embodied the image of perfection. You noticed that people who liked to appear as if nothing could ever hurt them were scared that something eventually will. Though you knew not to take her at face value. The woman could compartmentalize personalities like it was a Saturday afternoon activity.

"It’s good to finally meet you, Captain.” You raised your eyebrows at her. Looks like you got that promotion after all. She seemed very amused by your reaction the corners of her mouth quirking up briefly in a small smile. “There is no one else left to lead what few scouts we have left so I thought that you’d be a good leader,” She paused voice trailing off as she hid all ounces of joy though kept up her calm and collected facade. If you were in charge of this shit show you would’ve given up a long time ago. But, you had to give it to her for being this determined to squash the infection like a bug. “I’ve heard about what happened to your unit. We found the wreckage and the bodies. I’m sorry for your loss.” She regarded you with a sad smile that didn’t reach her golden brown eyes. You sensed a but coming up in her next sentence which practically drained the life out of you. The woman was about to passively aggressively interrogate you like Eleanor would when she was still alive. “But I have some questions for you.” There it was.

“Go ahead it’s not like I can escape anyways.” She glanced at you a small smile sneaking its way onto her face before she hid it away again her attention solely focused on you. You would answer one of her questions but then you would have a lot of things to say and you didn’t really care if she wanted to hear them or not.

“I’m aware that Doc went with you on your units last mission. Where is he now?” He could be anywhere by now if the attack had started. Alexander gave everyone clearly instructions that once the shooting started that they were to evacuate with their families.

“I’m not sure but if he’s doing what he has been told then Gustave will be fine. But that’s not really what’s important. There is a settlement of survivors north of the camp that has found a clever way to stay alive even if they get infected.” Her eyebrows shot up so quickly you wondered if they became apart of her hairline. “I’m sure you are aware of Doctor Macintosh?” She nodded hastily clearly wanting you to get to the point as soon as possible. “One of her nurses was with the survivors in their early days. Alexander Martinez, the leader of the settlement, is immune to the parasite. However, he’s the only person who is. The nurse managed to create a momentary vaccine that slows down the infection but won’t kill it.” She nodded golden eyes wandering as she thought over your words. The woman was a leader and tactician she’s probably already figuring out a plan of attack. “But the infection found us a few hours ago and I tried my best to get the settlement ready yet I don’t know if it was enough. Look we need him alive if we want to win.” She sighed eyes narrowing as she pondered over what you think must be two different choices.

“Are you well enough to lead the way?” You smirked slightly. Did she take you for a weakling? You had two stupid men to save as well as a lot of civvies. You wouldn’t rest until the job was done and Gustave was safe with you again.

“I’ll manage Carrot hair.”  
“Call me that again and I’ll demote you.”  
—  
The outer defenses were in shambles and several lives were lost but so far they were holding up alright. Gustave noticed that the infection hadn’t thought to surround them from all sides but considering how short Eleanor’s time in the base had been she would’ve only seen a few parts of the settlement. The citizens had evacuated with an armed escort a long time ago following your routes that all were close by to each other in case one group needed help from the others. You had high hopes for this plan of yours and you had Gustave’s trust. The smell of blood and ash permeated the all almost suffocating Gustave when he breathed in through his nose. The last remaining few inside the largest building that must’ve been someone’s subpar mansion before the outbreak. It had posh furniture and expensive looking paintings lined the walls and there were nice looking fur rugs that were once white that are now stained black from the blood of the infected. Alexander was a surprisingly good shot if the man wasn’t so clever he could see him being a great soldier but Alexander would fair better as a spy. Slinking over to him Alexander was at his side nailing a grunt in the forehead efficiently downing the enemy. “Hey so I should’ve told you sooner but I’m immune to this fancy and highly alien like disease.” He said this with a pleasant tone and an even more pleased expression that practically screamed mischief. It reminded him of that little grin that you do whenever he finds you doing something that will evidently cause trouble for those around you. Glancing at him briefly Gustave wonders if he heard him correctly.

“Excuse me?” Alexander had the audacity to actually look annoyed at him when Gustave was the one kept in the dark. He probably told you before you left which would explain why you were overthinking so much. You were in so much trouble.

“I know that you are a little old but I didn’t expect you to already be going deaf.” Gustave rolled his eyes at the young adult. Alexander had a lot of growing up to do but in some ways, he had grown up too quickly. Nobody his age should be that okay with killing people that in nature were innocent. These were the days that would stick with those who were caught up in the horrors leaving permanent scars that may not ever heal.

“Why would you tell me this now!"Gustave considered beating him up. People did always say that doctors were supposed to be kind and caring beings but they never consider that even doctors have their bad days. Yet he had far worse problems to deal with than an overgrown teenagers trust problems. The infected crawled in through the doors, windows, and even the holes in the ceiling. Whatever nook or cranny they could fit themselves through they would use to their advantage. The cried and screamed their way into the halls in front of them and while Gustave was aware that they were fully capable of handling a few grunts, it was the large smasher that broke the glass double doors that served as a front door to the estate into tiny pieces that crushed his hopes just a little. Alexander gawked at the creature his mouth hanging open in shock as his brain attempted to catch up.

"That’s a big boy!” Gustave genuinely didn’t know what to expect when it came to Alexander but his words were surprisingly fitting and matched his personality quite well. Alexander stared at Gustave expectantly, his deep coffee-colored eyes not even concealing his fear combined with massive amounts of shock. "How do we even kill it?“ Gustave only fought one of these things before. It had taken forever and right now they, unfortunately, didn’t have that kind of time. They now needed to keep Alexander alive and distract the infection long enough for some of the so call guards to escape. After this Gustave demanded a vacation, preferably one with you. Maybe somewhere tropical? Alexander crept farther away though Gustave knew that he wouldn’t run. Alexander’s instincts always skew towards the flight option rather than the fight option but he had an undying loyalty to his people and wouldn’t leave them in their time of need. Firing a round right at its head Alexander actually pouted when it didn’t immediately die on the spot. The only thing he had managed to do was make the creature angry and so a new battle began.   
—  
Trekking through the dying landscape there was a very annoyed Russian to your right, who before he fully geared up looked to be either a Kalmyk or a Buryat with his facial structure. But he had hazel eyes with flecks of green in them that made you think that the sniper could be mixed. His name was Glaz and you noticed that he was a stark contrast to the man on your right who loved the scenario as a whole. The woman with the red hair or now Ash told you that the brits that she worked with were interesting and you could see what she meant. This Smoke man tried goading you into asking him a question to which you firmly ignored getting a small chuckle out of the Russian. You also took note of that fact that he seemed to enjoy being able to explode whatever he wants since there won’t be any consequences for his actions. Though to be fair, if your home is full of strangely alien-like beings then blowing the place up is certainly an option. Glaz seemed to hate the enclosed spaces you put them in but you had chosen the quickest route while not sacrificing the safety factor. As you scaled a building with ease you noticed that your honey trap had worked. The infection had gone right for the Settlement that it was familiar with while you moved as many people as you could without making the infection suspicious of your actions. You knew that there would be tremendous losses but those lives weren’t in vain. Finding your way down you met back up with your team. Glaz analyzed the scene and from what you heard the man had a real eye for detail. Smoke had a nonchalant aura around him that made you wonder if he was scared and chose the persona of not giving a damn as his mask. Ash, however, was the calmest out of the two. She was fairly neutral and kept to herself for most of the hike but you’ve seen her with others and knew that she simply didn’t trust you enough to make you apart of the small talk. Following your mental map, you set off towards the musty old mansion that had been stripped of most of its furniture when the first settlement had been built. Alexander had loved the place and its old Victorian feel to it. "Shouldn’t we be heading towards the burning neighborhood?” You replied with a simple no, causing Smoke to laugh and Ash to raise her perfect eyebrows at you.

“I knew that they’d go for the big settlement so I spread out the survivors and made some elaborate evacuation routes. The groups should be at the base by now.” Ash regarded you as though she were seeing you in a new light. Did you give off this feeling of idiocy or did she really question your tactical abilities? You had learned a lot from Eleanor and the one thing that really stuck with you was her cleverness. “Gustave is with Martinez so he should still be alive.” Ash nodded her face passive but you could tell just by the way her gaze wandered that she was thinking over the information that you had shared with her.

Heading through the richer part of town you noticed that these people were certainly privileged compared to their less fortunate counterparts. The neighborhood before the infection probably looked like a white picket fence atrocity. Those people were always the saddest because they can’t break the mold that others formed for them. As you neared what you deemed Alexander’s palace you heard a screech that was so familiar it made your heart drop. Running ahead towards the home Ash called out to you. Now you sort of understand why she might’ve thought that you were a little stupid.   
—  
The fight had taken everything out of the team and only a red-headed girl that was sixteen years of age remained, her gun trained on the large creature. She was apart of a gang until her ways changed or so she said. Still, she was just a child in a world that was unforgiving. “Juniper move!"She rolled out of the way an annoyed look on her face as she glared at Gustave.

"I’m not a child!"She fired back her Russian accent was incredibly thick but thankfully spending time with the Spetsnaz operators gave him the ability to be able to pick out some of the words. For someone so young she had no tolerance for bullshit or mistakes. She nearly reminded him of an ex-mafia member that helped Rainbow in the long run. She definitely had the strong spirit. Though as she dove the creature swung back the other way anticipating her move. Her body flung into the wall her neck snapping with a deafening crack. Alexander and Gustave were the only ones left in this hell hole. A part of him wanted to just lay down and die. He should’ve stuck with that office job far away from all the carnage and lost lives. It was too much for him. The smasher shakily walked towards them its dark rocky skin coated in the blood that belonged to Juniper as well as many others. Alexander had stuck by his side panting and shaken to the core but he still fought. The man had an unbreakable amount of loyalty for others that was admirable. As the creature walked over his gun clicked loudly signaling that his time had run out. It was a little funny to think that he made you promise to come back to him when it turns out that he wouldn’t be coming back home to you. The room felt small and he wondering if he was having a panic attack, but then it hit him. Gustave didn’t want to die knowing that he couldn’t save these people and knowing that he wouldn’t get to see your face ever again. Alexander rested a hand on his shoulder nodding for he too had run out of ammo. It was nice knowing that he still had a friend with him. As the beast headed towards them a bullet ripped through its back and straight through its heart. The black blood went everywhere. All over the white carpets and even some got on the light green walls.

There you stood as proud and vicious as always that little grin that you saved for him plaster on your face. Your gun looked new as well as the uniform that you wore. Eliza had clearly taken care of you while you were staying with her momentarily. As you moved away from the door Alexander had spotted something behind you. "Grunt!” The shot rang out echoing in Gustave’s ears. While the bullet did hit the grunt it had also hit something else. The side of your head tearing a nice line from your temple all the to the back of your head.


	6. Skyfall Part Six: Together

The monotone beeping was the only thing that let you know that you were still clinging to life stubbornly. You head ached with pain and when you open your eyes the light only made it worse but you sucked it up an observed your surroundings. The walls were a light grey and had shelving units that were neatly lined up with cabinets that were a strange speckled color full of black, white, and grey. As you looked around a gasp sounded from your left. Alexander was sitting like a child with his legs crisscrossed as he read some trashy romance novel, probably the one he stole from that rich person, showcasing his emotions like a drama queen. His mouth hung open but his expression quickly changed as his eyes danced around the page his eyebrows furrowing. Alexander chose the chair closest to you and had several other reading materials in the chair to his left in case he finished his Twilight rip off early. “Do you ever shut up?” Gustave’s voice cut through the momentary silence as he raised his eyebrows in an accusatory way. There were bags under his eyes that were hardly noticeable due to his skin color but you see everything. He sat at his desk that was swarmed with paperwork which must be the root cause of his lack of sleep. You shifted your gaze to Alexander to see his reaction only to find him staring at you his eyes peeking over the top of his book. You hushed him quietly as he opened his mouth only for it to snap shut at your hush. 

“You little shit.” You said weakly while flipping him off. He returned the gesture with a recreation of your grin but the interaction was cut short when Gustave choaked on his coffee. Alexander snicker getting up from his black leather chair to go help the doctor. Alexander smacked him on the back a little too hard but it got the job done. Gustave promptly shooed the Hispanic man out of the room as he made his way over to you. Gripping your hand tightly he laced your fingers together a sigh leaving his mouth. “Suprise.” You said with a sad excuse for a laugh which made him smile a little. He relaxed at your words and moved forward to kiss you gently. “If that’s my reward for staying alive then I’ll have to almost die more often!” You exclaimed weakly but you grinned at him to show that you were just joking.

“I will kill you myself, cherie.” You just snickered at his words before yawning loudly. His other hand ran through your hair. “Get some rest cherie I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
—

Hereford base was a strange place to you but you found refuge on the roof. Your fingers trailed along your the line that marked your skin that had never fully healed. It would be a permanent reminder but it didn’t really bother you anymore. Besides, it was a great conversation starter anyways. The breeze was freezing and it reminded you of the time when you had to do a scouting mission during Russias bitter winter. You had hated it but it had made you more tolerant to the cold. Still, that fact couldn’t beat your view. The sunset color splashed sky contained purple, pink, and varying shades of orange. The suns rays danced through the trees and reflected off of the large cotton candy-like clouds that were dotted the sky. Light footsteps and the quiet howl of the wind were the only sounds that you heard until the owner of said footsteps spoke up. “Why is that when you need to think you find the highest place available and sit on it?” Gustave asked clearly laughing at you. You shrugged from your perch on the railing. “Get down from there.” You stuck your tongue out at him but reluctantly got up and as you as you did you were swept up in his arms. You were finally safe from the cold as you swayed with him to some unknown tune. You felt his fingers trace your scar and he looked troubled.

“Does it bother you?” You asked gently though your words were slightly muffled as you leeched the heat off of him. He nodded and you sighed poking his nose to get his attention. “I know you forgave Alexander but its time for you to forgive yourself. You can’t keep everyone out of harm’s way.” He sighed unable to look you in the eye. You planted kisses all over his face making him laugh. “There I kissed it all better so now you can’t complain.” He rolled his eyes at you.

“I love you so much, you idiot.” You smiled up at him. It was strange that you had found love where it shouldn’t have been. It was strange how much one man had changed your life. But you knew that the both of you would be okay in end.


	7. Skyfall Epilogue

You sighed deeply as your eldest child Marie giggled beside you, your signature grin on her face as she watched the scene. You had invited your favorite operators only, yet you made an exception for Jordan so long as he didn’t bring any beer. You had gotten a pout when you told him that rule but he just agreed reluctantly. So here you were having a very strange backyard party as your youngest child Alexander, named after your favorite man-child, ran around with something in his hand. Gustave called out to him eyebrows raised and eyes slightly narrowed. “What do you have?” Alexander beamed at him with a cheerful smile. While Marie looked more like you but with Gustave’s skin color, Alexander was certainly his father’s son with his dark brown hair and honey colored eyes.

“A knife!” There was a moment where Gustave glanced at you in horror gawking at you before his brain caught up to what he heard.

“No!” Your husband chased after you sun leaving his comrades behind who were all laughing especially Emmanuelle who smacked the glass table spilling her lemonade on accident. Julian look confused which changed to amusement when he saw the horror on Gustave’s face. Gilles could probably relate so you knew that he understood the whirlwind that was parenthood. Olivier couldn’t come and a part of you knew that he only tolerated Gustave because he had befriended you. Those two were like day and night sometimes. Still, you had to balance those relationships carefully as though you were walking on eggshells. Give one or the other too much attention and they’d assume that you’ve abandoned them. Honestly, the reminded you of your child in a way. The rest of the part went about their business, however, Alexander was grinning as though the planned for the event to happen. Knowing him be probably did have something to do with it. Marie tugged your arm a troubled expression on her face.

“Mom that Eliza woman is waiting for you.” Glancing to where she pointed you found your favorite redhead leaning against the large oak tree in your backyard a passive look on her face though you had learned to read her far better. She almost looked somber. Marie smiled weakly at you as you kissed her forehead excusing yourself. Marie is too much like you. Observant and a good listener. She knew that Eliza only showed herself outside of Hereford when she a mission for you. Making your way across the dewy lawn Eliza couldn’t quite meet your inquisitive gaze.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite bossy woman.” Eliza laughed lightly at your words though you could tell that it was her just being polite. Seeing her out of her usual uniform and into civilian clothes was strange though you learned not to question the operator’s style choices after witnessing Lesions summer outfit. “So what brings you here Red?” Eliza kept her face impassive and cold like she was about to go kill some terrorists.

“There’s been an assassination attempt on a senator. We believe its terrorism though I think its too clean, too efficient. I would ask Caveira if its cartel work but no one knows where she is. So, I’m coming to you as the next leading expert on scumbags with guns.” You nodded mimicking her expression as you thought over your experiences. Despite not knowing much about the situation you narrowed down the possibilities, not liking your answer. Eliza raised an eyebrow at you. “You already have an answer?” You sighed eyes wandering as you thought.

“Did he have a scar on the inside of one of his wrist? It would look like a crescent moon.” Eliza shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m not sure but we’ve captured the assassins and they have the scars that you’ve described.” You grit your teeth resisting the urge to pace. Ever since you had taken the job as Rainbow’s head scout your life was never the same and full of stress. People seemed to think that since you were an asset during the Outbreak that you could magically solve everyone problems. Eliza cocked her head to the side as she watched you. You had learned that it was her physical way of showing that she found something amusing.

“They’re Red Eclipse Krysahs. Russian mafia, specifically the Vasiliev family and if they are that bold to try to kill an American on their soil then they have allies that are major players in the crime industry.” Eliza nodded excusing herself as she made her way through the party as though she had been there the whole time. If the Red Eclipse were back then the world was in for one long period of suffering.


End file.
